On the other side of the veil
by Menfinske
Summary: Reid and Hotch have strong feelings for each other, but Hotch doesn't know everything about Reid
1. Chapter 1

I kept my eyes on Hotch as JJ called us in the conference room to discuss the next case. He'd been acting a little strange lately, I would know. Not only for I had my vampire senses to tell me everything, also because I had strong feelings for the man, the man that was my boss. I didn't like it much, it could never work out because of so many things, but.. god, that man made me feel almost alive. Something I didn't feel very often being dead and all.

Of course, my team didn't know that, they'd sensed the change in me after the case that made me like this, but I kept telling them they didn't need to worry and they couldn't tell what it was, and it wasn't like I was unhealthy are something so now, a year later, they just let it pass.  
-

I had my eyes on the unsub, afraid, but I held my gun with my hands tightly, not letting them shake. As he approached me, I couldn't see another option than to fire it. So I did, I fired, the bullet hit him in his chest, and he, he didn't even so much as blink. He came at me faster and I, not that I really believed it, shot at his head in case he head a bulletproof vest. This time, he backed up, the tiniest bit, before his eyes turned red and he seemed to make up his mind.

He lunged at me again, so fast I couldn't even see him until he held me pinned down to the ground, his eyes maybe a centimeter from mine. I swallowed, with great difficulty.

''You think I wanted it this way? I never wanted this, I never wanted to be a monster, to feel the thirst for blood all the fucking time. But if you think I enjoy it, I'll have you experience what it's like!'' he screamed. Next thing that happens, the guy bites down, hard, and Spencer can feel 2 sharp points go straight through his skin, leaving him to scream in pain.

Somewhere between that and having his team by his side, he was unconscious, long enough not to know what happened next, but not long enough to notice the unsub was still there, still alive and the bullet holes had healed. The guy was sitting there, watching him, and Spencer was lost in his rage, he killed the man with his bare hands, with sharpened nails hard as diamond, and fangs to help him.

When the team came, he said he'd found him like that. They didn't seem to believe him at first, but then again, the profile told them he would have attacked him. He did, of course he did, but they didn't know that because his wounds had healed, just like the bullet holes he made in the man lying next to him.  
-

JJ showed us the pictures first, the usual routine, before briefing us. There had been several kills in Las Angelos, it seemed like the killings had logic to Spencer, but he couldn't put his finger on why that was. There had been 6 victims so far, all of which had puncture marks on the throats.

''Wheels up in thirty,'' Hotch declared when JJ was done. I nodded and got up, grabbing my suitcase for this case.  
-

After the case in which I was turned was closed, I wanted nothing more than to tell them what had happened. But I didn't though, I had been like that for a day, I hardly knew anything about it myself. My logical thinking had provided me with enough information that, considering the eyes, the fangs, and the healing abilities, I was a vampire. But vampires were often described differently each time. I could only guess what was true and what wasn't. And, of course, I could experiment it on myself, but I didn't feel like jumping off a building to see if I would survive it.

I was happy, no more than happy, when I found out I didn't immediately burn up the moment I stepped into the sun. Actually, I felt just fine at first. After a couple of hours it started to give me a head ache though.

That was when I was dehydrated enough to experience the thirst our unsub was talking about for the first time. And believe me, it was a horrible thirst, for a horrible thing. Where did you get blood? Hospitals, yes, but that would be if you needed it, I need it, but I probably would be sent to a mental hospital if I told them I was a vampire in need of blood. I realized I had to kill for it, a realization I didn't like at all. I'd spent the last couple of years hunting killers, and now it would turn me into a killer? That didn't sound like a good idea, but I needed the blood, now.

I started seeing the veins in people, they lured me closer. My instincts, I didn't even know I had these instincts, they told me not to go for the man I was currently watching. Not when I heard someone down in the alley across the street.

I walked down there, careful not to attract attention to me. There was a man in that alleyway, seemingly walking home by taking a shortcut. A fatal shortcut. I sneaked up to him, feeling my fangs fall down. It wasn't the first time, but it still felt strange. My instincts took over and within the second my fangs had pierced his flesh. The blood filled my mouth and.. god, was that delicious. It was rich and full of taste and… so totally perfect. I didn't even realize I was draining the guy until I could no longer taste any blood. I stepped back in fear of what I had done, fear of what I had become.

I was a vampire, a real, blood drinking, killing, dangerous vampire. And I was an FBI agent. Something that, even though it was totally wrong, was a very good combination. I couldn't let anybody know what I did, I had to dispose of the body and make sure no traces of me were on him, and thanks to my work, I knew just how to do both.

After about another month, with 7 new deaths thanks to me, I found a bar. A bar that provided vampires with willing humans, that you could drink from anytime. I no longer had to kill, though that didn't necessarily mean I didn't. Part of me liked the kill, and though it scared me, it also made me feel excited. Especially when I realized I would never be caught anyway, not when I was careful.  
-

''Hey pretty boy, we're all waiting for you,'' Morgan called once I had arrived at the plane.

''Glad I'm important enough for you to wait then,'' I joked, stepping in the plane first. Hotch was in already. I smelled a new aftershave on him. It smelt good. I was surprised though, Hotch had never before switched aftershave.

''Good, you're here. New pictures were sent and apparently, the media has gotten a hold of this story.'' I sat down and scanned through the pictured. The hair in my neck stood up when I saw the puncture marks, they seemed like fang marks.

''Oh come on, seriously?'' Prentiss exclaimed once she had taken a look at the pictures.

''What?'' She passed them to Morgan who had the same expression.

''It seems like the unsub believes he's a vampire,'' Rossi informed us.

''Or he's just some wannabe, how stupid would you have to be to actually think that?'' I grinned a little, so I ducked my head when I got a glance. I kept looking at the picture, was it really a vampire? That would be the first time, it wouldn't be easy if it were the case.

''Reid, statistics on vampires?'' Hotch asked, seriously.

''Uhh, there's zero statistics on vampires. Except for the hunts in France of course, but I highly doubt if they're reliable,'' I answered, jokingly.

''Vampire wannabes then?'' Hotch corrected himself.

''Well, it is often mixed with cannibalism. Also, the killing isn't the priority, the blood is. There's not much more I'm afraid,'' Hotch nodded.

We soon landed in Los Angeles, city of the sun, awesome. Not very likely the unsub is a real vampire then, I thought to myself as I followed the others to the police station. JJ did the introductions and Hotch paired us off.

''Hotch, can I go to the morgue?'' I asked when he told me I was with him. He frowned in confusion but nodded anyway.

''Okay, Reid and I'll take the morgue, Morgan, you and Prentiss are going to the latest dumpsite. Rossi and JJ you go through the list of suspects they've already made.'' The local sheriff brought us to the morgue.

''Hello, I'm agent Hotchner, this is Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI,'' Hotch said once we were in the morgue.

''Hi, I suppose you're here for the vampire victims? Here they are,'' He said as he walked us to three bodies.

''I thought there were four bodies found?'' I asked.

''Yes, the last one is still being examined. Now, as to the vampire part of these victims, the bite marks are all the same distance in between and saliva was recovered from it, so if it wasn't a vampire, he definitely took great care to make it look that way,'' I stepped closer, examining the wounds. They were small, which would be consistent with fangs, but they were also neat. These weren't made by a vampire, they wouldn't have been neat like that.

''Was there any blood recovered from the bodies?'' I asked.

''Yes, though most of it was missing,'' I nodded. A vampire wouldn't leave even a single drop behind, this was certainly the work of a wannabe.

''Thank you,'' Hotch said and we walked outside. I grabbed my sunglasses, the sun had been falling harder on me when the first month or so was over, I only needed a few minutes and the head-ache would be there, not to mention my eyes. They hated the light, they were made for dark places.

''What do you think?'' Hotch asked once we reached the car.

''Definitely not a vampire,'' I smiled at him and he showed a little smile back.

''I figured that much.''

''Well, I suppose the unsub wanted us to go on that path. But, he did leave blood behind, like I said, it's about the blood not about the kill, I doubt if he really thinks he's a vampire,'' Hotch thought about that for a while.

''Then he'll just be interested in them?''

''Nah, I believe he'd go through more trouble than that to get all the blood then, he'd want to experience that. I really can't make sense of why there's a vampirist out there that makes such a simple mistake.''  
-

A man approached me, a man with dark hair that was really short.

''Hello there, I'm Josef.'' He introduced himself. I panicked, I had checked if anybody else was here before I chased my prey, there was nothing. And yet here was somebody standing, watching me dispose of a dead body. I looked at his eyes.

They were such a light blue that you could barely see them, the same colour my eyes were when I let my fangs glide out without feeding intentions.

''Hi. I'm Spencer.'' I told him, not entirely sure of why he was here.

''You don't have to fear, I won't rat you out. I just want to offer you something, something better than sneaking alleys for a prey,'' he turned and walked away, I followed, but not before I had hidden the body.

''What are you talking about?''

''Well, I run a bar in town, Fangtastic. It's vampires and freshies only, so there's plenty of blood and you don't have to worry about the wrong humans finding out. It's safer, and much more delicious.'' I frowned but followed him anyway, we reached a door. It was between 2 shops, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention. If you were, you'd probably believe it'd lead up to apartments up.

Well, it didn't. It lead us down until we reached a, indeed, club. There was a guard by the door, and I noticed Joseph was gone.

''Hello sir, we don't allow you in.'' I raised a brow.

''This is not your place to be buddy, you have to have an entrance way or a card from the boss.'' I was just standing there in confusion until I realized I probably needed to show I was a vampire. I let my fangs glide out and my eyes turned into a slightly dark blue, since I just fed.

''Oh, we're sorry sir, we didn't know.'' They opened the door for me to go through and I walked in. I noticed a lot of people with fangs and light blue eyes. In between were people with normal teeth and normal eyes. There was a more 'private' part to my left where I could clearly see vampires biting and drinking from humans that seemed to be willing. On the other side was a typical club. Even though I just fed, I couldn't help but feel hungry again as I watched those vampires feed. I walked in, to the bar. There was a pricelist, but I didn't want anything, I just sat there until a black haired woman came up to me, not a minute later.

''Hey sexy, wanna take the bite?'' she asked. She held out her wrist and I could see faint scars of previous bite marks. I didn't care though, I was bi enough to see this girl as sexy and delicious. That was the first time I had a willing victim.  
-

Hotch and I arrived at the police station. I was marking the map with dumpsites. After that I checked out the city itself. I had Garcia track down possible goth clubs and such. After we discussed our findings with each other my phone rang.

''Hey my baby, so I checked out everything and here's a list of possible leads. There's one club there that I'm not sure about, it seems very secretive. It's called Fangtastic.'' My head shot up immediately, and Morgan noticed.

''What?''

''That certainly sounds vampire related.'' I just said, voice as stable as possible. JJ rolled her eyes at me.

''Okay thanks Garcia.'' Hotch looked at the list, there were four names on it.

''Okay, Morgan and Reid, you go to this Fangtastic. Prentiss and Rossi take Club Valyss and JJ and I will take the occult shop. We'll cover the other one later.'' We nodded and moved out. Why did I have to go to Fangtastic? I had know there were more of them spread across the U.S. even in Canada and the western part of Europe, but I hadn't expected this.

''What's up pretty boy?'' Morgan asked once we got out of the car.

''Mmh? Nothing.''

''Of course, come on,'' he said and walked in the door. It was the same as the hometown one, leading downwards to two guards.

''You're not welcome here.'' They said.

''We're with the FBI,'' Morgan pulled out his badge while I let my eyes change colour and back, hopefully they'd understand to have everybody in there warned. One of them nodded, looking at me so I supposed he did.

''Of course, you come on, I'll get the boss first. He's in town at the moment anyway.'' I nodded and took the man's name as a precaution to grant them time. By then Morgan was impatient and walked in without waiting for me. I let out a silent sigh of relief when I saw there were no biting activities and no fangs. We were escorted to one of the rooms in the back, the completely private rooms that normally had to be paid for.

''Oh hey Spence, hadn't expected you here. Why are you here?'' He asked when he spotted Morgan behind me.

''You know each other?''

''Uh, yeah, he's an old friend of mine, and we're here because dead bodies were found, drained of most of their blood and had puncture wounds in the neck, very similar to fang marks.'' I said, instantly providing him with enough to form the conclusion it wasn't a real vampire.

''Well, we try not to participate in violence, we kick people out when they do and when they repeat it enough we'll ban them.''

''Do you have a list of those people.''

''Yes, but I'm afraid I can't give it to you without a warrant, we provide our customers with privacy.''

''I'll check this place out for a little while,'' Morgan told me.

''Most names on that list are vampires,'' Josef told me as soon as Morgan left. ''We cannot let the humans find out about our existence, I barely survived that the first time.''

''I know. It's a complicated case. Do you know who could have done this?''

''It wasn't a real vampire, right?'' I nodded, glad he'd gotten the hint. ''Well, the humans here are in control, they wouldn't do that, but I can try and get a list of turned down humans or kicked out. We just don't keep record of that as well as vampires, because we usually glamour them not to come back, there's no need to remember them.''

''I'd be very happy if you could give me this list, I don't want the humans to find out either. Though of course it would be easy if we didn't have to hide anymore.'' Josef raised a brow

''Just get this thing solved, quickly. If vampires are what people have in mind, vampire is what they start to notice.''

''Yes, sir,'' I saluted.

**Will Reid manage to solve this case without people finding out about vampires? We'll see, in the next chapter. **

**A/N: So this is my first Reid/Hotch fic, I hope you like it x3 Reactions make bitches like me happy x3.. **

**Oh and also, this will probably be the only chapter with flashbacks, I think I covered the background story, at least, far enough ****J**** I'm lame, blame my parents, they made me this way..**


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan returned to pick me up a few minutes later.

''Hey kiddo, you're done here?'' he asked.

''Yeah, he doesn't seem to know anything but he said he'd try to get that list,'' he raised his eyebrow.

''But he said he wouldn't give it without a warrant.''

''Yeah, I know. I talked him into it though.''

''Hmm, how do you even know him?''

''Oh, I met him some time ago, when I was walking home.'' He smiled.

We arrived at the station moments later, where everybody except for Hotch and JJ were waiting for us.

''Did you find anything?'' Rossi asked.

''No, but the owner of the club will try and give us a list of people.''

''Hmm, nothing good for us either, though we already have a list. Garcia is tracking it now.''

''Good, maybe we can go to that other club now?''

''Sure, let's go. Sheriff, will you let Hotch and JJ know where we are, thank you.''

So, a few minutes later, we found ourselves in the car again, driving up to the last club. When I got out of the car, I could immediately smell blood, lots of it. I felt my fangs fighting to be released and my eyes were changing too. I rubbed my eyes in order to conceal it. I followed the others until I heard a faint scream from the alleyway.

''Hey guys, I'm going to check over there.'' I told them before I walked off, running when they no longer saw me. In the alley was Josef, fighting someone. It wasn't much of a fight though, a human against a nearly 500 year old vampire.

''Josef!'' I yelled. He looked up and blinked at me.

''I went to check a lead myself, I would've informed you if I found something, nothing to worry about.''

''Yes, the fact that my team is in there and you're ravaging like a.. a vampire here. If you're so worried about humans finding out, then leave this to me.''

''I know, I just thought this would be faster. And I would've gone away if I heard anyone come here, but I could smell you so I didn't bother. You're much more fun in the club you know, maybe you're just hungry. Here, I know this guy will start talking if you do, he's enough of a coward to.'' He held up the man's wrist.

''I won't do that, I'm working. Besides, I fed yesterday. I need to take you.'' Josef's face turned serious and he let go of the man. The man he'd attacked scrambled up and ran inside through an emergency door.

''You can't do that. You may have fed already, but I've been travelling nonstop this week. I need to feed, and I need it now.''

''Okay, I'll let you go, feed, because next time we'll be there we'll probably have no choice but to bring you in.'' He nodded and ran off, in the opposite direction of me.

''Hey kiddo, where did you go?''

''Out the back. Have anything yet?''

''No, we were waiting for the owner of this place. They told us he'd be right here.'' Rossi informed me.

''Good, so I didn't miss anything.'' I smiled. I was looking around when I saw the guy from the alley approaching us. I kept looking around though, I wanted to know why that smell was here. Nobody here seemed to be a real vampire, we carried a faint smell of death around us, you just didn't notice it if you weren't focusing on it. But the only thing I smelled was blood, alcohol and sweat.

I finally turned around and saw how the guy from the alley was talking to the rest of the team. Shit, I guess Josef had beaten the owner up. He was pointing to me.

''Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he knows plenty about it.''

''We're not asking him, we're asking you. And you're avoiding the question, do you know what happened to these girls? Why were they bitten?''

''How the fuck should I know that? Ask him and his friend, they know a lot more about that stuff than I do.'' Morgan and Prentiss turned to face me while Rossi took out his cuffs.

''Fine, if you don't want to talk here we'll talk at the police station, I'm sure you'll love it.'' with that, we left this place.

When we got back Hotch and JJ were talking to the sheriff. It seemed a bit agitated.

''Hey,'' I said once I got close enough. The others went to the interrogation room.

''Hey Spence,'' came JJ's reply.

''What's going on?''

''Apparently he gave a statement to the media.''

''Aah, yeah that would explain the commotion.'' JJ nodded and turned to the conversation while I walked to the map. The killings made an almost perfect circle.

''Reid, what did you find?'' Hotch asked once he was done talking to the sheriff. I overheard him being sent home.

''I made sure we would be getting a list from the first club, the owner of the last one is in the interrogation room now.''

''Who's interrogating him?''

''I don't know. I walked here when I got back.'' Hotch gestured for me to follow him. Morgan walked in just as we arrived.

''So, what do you know about these killings?'' Morgan asked.

''I told you already, I know nothing more than what I heard. And I also told you to ask your fellow team member and his friend.'' Morgan turned the files towards him.

''No, so you don't know what connection there is between your 'vampire' bar and bodies found dead with puncture wounds in the neck?''

''No I don't. We don't have any real vampires, you should check Fangtastic for that, they've got plenty of vampires.''

''Oh, of course. Well, we went there to, they were a lot more cooperative.''

''No, the owner beat me half to death while your friend was simply watching. You've got the wrong guy.'' Rossi and Hotch both turned to me.

''What is he talking about Reid?'' I sighed. How to talk myself out of this.

''I don't know. The guy's talking about vampires, I'm sure he could come up with more lies.'' They kept their eyes on me though, sensing I was lying. Curse my lying skills.

''Fine, when I got there Josef was beating him up indeed, but I stopped him.''

''Why didn't you arrest him?''

''Because.. he's an old friend. He didn't do anything too bad. I warned him not to do it again though.'' Hotch pushed me into another room, closed the door and turned off the camera.

''Spencer, what has been going on with you? Asking for the morgue while you never go there, and now protecting a suspect. I can't have you do that. Do you know something we don't?'' uhh, yes Hotch, but I can't tell you because it's not just me. Not a good idea.

''I don't know, what do you know?'' The gaze immediately made me regret saying that.

''Listen, I know something happened last year, I let it pass. Does this have something to do with that?''

''Yes.'' At least that was the truth.

''What? I need you to tell me what happened. Or I will get you off this case.'' Telling Hotch the well-kept vampire secret, not a good idea. Getting off this case, worse idea considering I'm the only one who knows about vampires. I sighed.

''Can't you just let it pass again?'' I asked, not expecting a positive answer.

''No, Spencer, I'm worried about you, something happened last year and you still haven't told anybody. You have to tell someone, especially when it starts effecting you.'' I sighed again. I really didn't have much choice, I couldn't afford not being on this case.

''Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anybody.'' He nodded. ''Fine. Okay, so the thing is, the unsub, he wasn't dead when I found him. Or at least, not completely. He attacked me, I said something, and he totally flipped. He attacked me again, telling me he never wanted this. I shot him, twice, in the chest and in the head. He still came at me. He bit me then, and I lost consciousness after a while. When I came by again, he was sitting against the wall, the wounds I made were healed. I attacked him, I don't even know why, and killed him with my bare hands. It worked and by the time you got there my wounds had healed as well. I wanted to tell you then, but I didn't know what happened and I decided not to eventually. I found out I was a vampire. The one we've got in custody now is right, his club is completely human, though there was a lot of blood there I couldn't place. Josef's club is half vampire, half human. Josef attacked him because he thought one of the people at that club was the unsub. I couldn't bring him in, it would be too dangerous.'' Hotch was silent for a long time after that.

''Why have you hidden that for so long?'' he eventually asked.

''Because.. because when I finally had it figured out I met Josef. He told me I couldn't tell our secret, he was there during the time all humans knew about vampires. It was dangerous then, so vampires made a vow not to make it public knowledge again.''

''But you could've trusted us with it. We would support you, you know that.''

''Yeah, I guess I was just afraid of what you would say.'' another silence.

''Did you ever kill anybody?'' I tensed, I knew that was coming, but I had feared it.

''Yes. When I was a newborn, before Josef found me. The humans in the Fangtastic give their blood willingly, I didn't need to kill anymore.'' Not that I hadn't anymore, but that was no need to know. Hotch looked a bit shocked.

''Why would it be dangerous if you had brought Josef in?''

''Because he hadn't fed. Hungry vampires are a danger. I told him I'd be there to get him in soon though.'' Hotch nodded.

''Okay. You know, that's quite a lot to process.''

''Yeah I know. What do you think how I felt when I was turned?''

''Confused.'' Hotch smiled. ''come on, let's go back.''

**Pampampam, the great secret is revealed. Sooner than I planned but this just seemed like a perfect opportunity. And forgive my case details, I'm not perfect x3. **

**Will they solve the case? Will everyone be safe? Find out later, after I return from Spain from my holiday 3 Malgrat de Mar, here I come. **


	3. Chapter 3

''Wait, you said the unsub was human.'' Hotch said, leaving the door closed a little while longer.

''He is.'' I replied.

''How do you know that?''

''The bite marks were too neat and there was still blood. A vampire wouldn't leave a single drop behind.'' Hotch shivered.

''You know, it's really even more shocking considering how I always thought of you as an innocent young nerd.'' He showed a bit of a smile, which I returned.

''There's stranger vampires out there,'' he raised a brow but I walked passed him to the rest of the team. They looked up when we walked in but they didn't ask questions when they saw Hotch behind me.

''What are we going to do now?'' Morgan asked.

''We tracked everything we currently have, either you come up with something or you rest.'' Hotch replied. He gestured for me to follow him out. The team gave me questioning looks but I just shrugged and followed him to his car.

''What is it?'' I asked once I got in.

''Nothing, just want to talk to you.'' I nodded.

''Okay then, talk.''

''How come you can walk in the sun?'' he said, a blush appearing on his cheeks. I laughed silently.

''Because we don't instantly burn. Our eyes can't handle it but I wear sunglasses. And I get a head-ache. And after a long time I get dehydrated. But it can't instantly set us on fire.''

''Is it true that vampires are extra strong and fast and have heightened senses?''

''Yes. except for taste, that fades.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, after the first month or so the only thing we can still taste is blood.''

''But, you can eat, I've seen you eating.''

''Yeah, I can, as long as it isn't too much, or I'd need much more blood to keep the digesting going. It just doesn't have a taste.''

''So, your wounds heal immediately, right?'' I nodded. ''What about sleeping?'' I laughed again.

''We sleep, in a bed. We just don't need much sleep, like, once a week would be enough.'' Hotch was silent for a long time after that.

''So, you're dead.'' His voice portrayed his surprise.

''Yes. or more undead actually.'' I smiled a little and saw Hotch bite his lip. ''What?''

''I let you die. I should've never let you go there alone, we knew the profile, we knew he would attack.'' His grip on the wheel tightened when he parked before the hotel.

''Hotch, you didn't know this was our guy. Besides, I was the one that told you to let me go remember. It's okay, it's not like I'm that dead, just not alive anymore.''

''What's the difference.'' His voice was so tense now.

''The difference is, that if I were alive I would need to breath and I would need a beating hard. Now I don't, but I can still do anything I want. Except for making my heart beat of course.'' Hotch raised a brow, still not seeing the difference. ''The difference doesn't matter.'' I sighed. I got out of the car before he could continue blaming himself. He followed me again. I doubted, I could take the stairs and jump up, get rid of his questions, because even though I didn't really die, I still didn't like to think about it. Or I could go into the elevator with Hotch. I sighed when I saw the tense expression on his face and pushed the button for the elevator. Once the doors closed behind us he looked at me.

''You said there were willing humans.'' I frowned.

''Yes?''

''Could.. could I be one?'' I shook my head slowly.

''Why would you want it?''

''Because, I am responsible for you, I let you go in there alone, I am the one responsible for the fact that you're a vampire, dependant on other people for their blood. It would be the least I could do.'' I shook my head again.

''Hotch, really, don't blame yourself is the least you can do. And you really don't want to be a freshie, it's.. well, embarrassing to say the least.'' He looked up in surprise.

''Why?'' I would've blushed, weren't it for the fact that I was already low on blood.

''Well, vampire saliva, it has.. effects on humans, effects that are… embarrassing.''

''If it were so embarrassing I doubt anyone would willingly.'' He countered.

''They usually aren't people we know.'' Hotch rolled his eyes and wanted to continue but the elevator stopped and the doors opened so I stopped him. I walked to my room, on the other side of the hallway as his, but he wouldn't give up. I sighed but held the door open anyway, allowing him in.

''Come on, it can't be that bad.''

''It is. Besides, I've taken care of my own feeding rituals for a year already, I can handle myself.'' Hotch blinked.

''I didn't say you couldn't, but wouldn't it be easier?''

''No. Besides, if you were to be wounded again and they have to examine you, how are you going to explain the bite marks? It's easier this way, believe me.''

''I would find an excuse, and I don't hope to be wounded anytime soon.''

''I didn't mean it like that.''

''I know you didn't.'' he was silent for a moment before he continued once again, ''What if you were to take me to this club? I could make a decision based on.. well more information than this.'' I rolled my eyes. ''No, seriously Spencer.'' I shivered a little, he never called me Spencer. I sighed when I realized he got me by saying just that, I had to give in now.

''Okay, fine.''

''Great.'' He got up.

''What, you want to go now?''

''Yes, when else?'' I rolled my eyes but got up too.

We arrived at the club about half an hour later, after I convinced him to wear more casual clothes than a suit. Josef was waiting outside, what I expected, except for the part where he knew the time.

''Your friend here is noisy.'' Josef smiled, explaining how he knew, ''Not to mention the crazy amount of aftershave.''

''Is it fine?''

''Well, he knows anyway, doesn't he? As long as you keep him in check.'' I nodded. ''Oh, and I fed, just so you know. Though I hope it won't be necessary anymore.'' I shrugged.

''His decision now, not mine,'' I gestured to Hotch. He just shook his head.

''Maybe later, but not now.'' He nodded and opened the door for us to go inside. I let my fangs grow and my eyes change colour while Josef gave Hotch a green bracelet so the guards knew to let him in. Hotch looked startled once he turned to me after Josef left.

''You know, you look pretty strange with those eyes and fangs.'' he showed a half laugh and I just smiled, showing my fangs even more.

''Thank you so very much.'' I replied, walking down to the guards. The left one recognized me.

''Are you here for the FBI again?'' I shook my head.

''Nope.''

''Good, it was pretty difficult to get everything normal last time.'' He said before he opened the door, letting us in. I went straight for the bar, making sure Hotch stopped looking around long enough for him to not get eaten immediately. His eyes were all big, and I have to say, pretty cute, when he watched from the biting part of the club, to the dance floor on the other side.

''Wow, how many vampires are there?''

''I don't know, there's a current guess from about 6 million.'' He looked back at me.

''Only 6 million? but look.'' He exclaimed.

''Well, the southern part of the world is too sunny, so are the poles, believe it or not, so there aren't any vampires there. And then you've got the part where there are decent living conditions, America, Europe and Asia. In Asia there are about 2 million of them, in Europe, well, we guess just a little under a million because most of them fled from there. They still knew about us, so when America was discovered they thought it was the perfect opportunity.''

''How old are you?'' I laughed.

''You already forgot, I just told you I was turned last year.''

''Oh, yeah. It's just… never mind.''

''Do you want a drink?'' He nodded and I ordered a beer. When I looked back I cursed, he was gone. I looked around until I saw a blonde vampire with hair to the hips talking to him. I walked up to there.

''Hmm, I'm very hungry, and you look so delicious, could I?'' she asked, nearly riding him. He nodded and was lead away.

''Hey, wait, he's with me.'' I said. She shrugged.

''He's a freshie, isn't he?'' she held his arm up, showing the bracelet, ''You should learn to share, besides he gave his consent.'' I rolled my eyes but backed off, she was right. Besides, he came here to experience it and I could use some blood myself, this gave me the opportunity to feed too. I looked around until my eyes fell on a tall man with dark brown hair. I walked up to him.

''Hey sexy.'' I said, using my most seductive tone. He immediately complied and walked along. He held up his wrist and I saw it was free of bite marks, meaning he still had thick blood. I leaned over and my fangs pierced the soft flesh of his wrist, allowing my food to come out. It wasn't long before he was too far away to notice anything I was doing anymore, he was writing like a cheap slut under me. I let my eyes drift off until I found Hotch, on the bench opposite to mine. He too was writing, but a lot more decent then my victim. I returned my eyes to him when I felt my zipper pulled open. I let him continue, knowing Hotch wouldn't notice it anyway.

After I fed and was back at the bar, Hotch walked up to me, his wrist wrapped in a towel.

''You want to stay?'' I asked, giving him the beer he asked before.

''Not necessarily.'' I smiled amused, before heading up to the exit and then the car.

''Your eyes are different now.'' He stated.

''Yeah, I fed.''

''Oh.'' He held up the towel. It was still bleeding, the wound was pretty deep, proving the girl had been rough. I looked at it from the corner of my eye until Hotch saw it.

''You sure you don't want to?'' The amusement was clear in his voice.

''You sure you still want it?'' he nodded, to my surprise and held up his wrist. I shook my head.

''You're impossible you know that?'' he just smiled as an answer, revealing that little bit more about the side of my boss I never knew.


End file.
